Just Friends
by RobertaMarie
Summary: The first few chapters will follow Meredith's friendship with Derek the summer before their senior year. But then a sudden move with Meredith & her mom will tear that friendship & what they had apart. Part 2 of the story will be set in the future where Derek is a intern at the hospital Meredith's mother is chief at & meets Meredith after she returns from backpacking in Europe.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith Grey has lived next door to the Shepherd family ever since her mother, Dr. Ellis Grey, moved them to Boston after the divorce. Meredith was five, so you could say she'v lived next door to them her whole life. The Shepherds' were like family. Carolyn Shepherd was a scrub nurse at Boston General, the same hospital her mother works at as the head of the general surgeon department. Nicolas Shepherd owns a collector's shop, and together the two of them shared four daughters, and a son; Nancy, Kathleen, Lizzie, Amelia, and Derek.

Derek was Meredith's age. They went through school together, and if they were lucky, they'd be put in the same class together. People always say guys and girls cannot be _just friends_ , but the thing was, Derek and Meredith were _just friends;_ best friends for a matter of fact. Through elementary and middle school, Derek was like her protective brother, even now in high school he kind of is, but definitely more geeky. When Meredith and her boyfriend broke up, it wasn't her girl friends who were there comforting Meredith, it was Derek. He had spent the night with Meredith in her huge house, and they stayed up all night watching movies in her bedroom. Ellis Grey obviously could care less since she mainly spent her time at the hospital, so Meredith usually had the house all to herself.

Usually teens would love to have the house all to them house, because it would mean they could throw parties, drink, do drugs, and have sex. But for Meredith, it wasn't that simple. Like I said before, the Shepherd family was always watching her; they were like the family she wished she had, so she wouldn't be able to get away with much. Carolyn would tell her mother, and her mother would react in some way or another.

"Okay, so our mission is to find you a date for prom." Derek said.

"Can't we just go together?" Meredith asked, leaning onto her friend's arm. "You're going to prom, right?"

"I mean... It hasn't been decided yet."

"Derek Shepherd, you cannot miss junior prom. And seriously, what did I tell you about putting product in that hair of yours?" She giggled and reached into her backpack, pulling out a bottle of men's hair gel. "Do I have to do everything for you?"

"I was running late." He retorted.

Meredith ran her fingers through Derek's thick, black afro of a head. She then reached into her bag for a comb, and styled it. "There. Now you'll be one hot sax player in band today." She giggled again.

"Be quiet, band is fun, and may I point out it looks great on a college app."

"I didn't say anything about band!" Meredith hooked her arm around her best friend's as they walked down the hallway. "So prom. It's settled. We're going together."

"Mer-"

"No, Derek. We. Are. Going. Together." She enunciated. "Do we need to go buy you a tux? I shouldn't even have to ask that. I know we do, so we're going shopping after school. No buts."

* * *

Meredith drove Derek to the mall and went into a fairly nice store. She had Derek get fitted, while she wandered to look at the dresses. Meredith pulled a bunch of dresses off the rack she wanted to try on, and then went to see how Derek was doing. She returned seeing him in a suit.

Meredith placed her finger on her chin and smiled. "Very hot. Find a suit you like while I try these dresses on."

The first dress Meredith tried on was a nude, sweetheart neckline, beaded trumpet dress. Meredith liked the dress, though she wasn't one hundred on the color. She was picking up major wedding vibes from it, so she moved on to the next dress, which was a long black lace dress, with a plunging v-neckline. Meredith thought it was a very sexy dress; made her boobs look great, and definitely at the top of her list at the moment. After trying on three more dresses, Meredith was on her last dress. It was a ruby lace dress, with an open back, and had a side leg slit that went up half her thigh.

Surprisingly Meredith had found her dress and bought it before she returned to see how Derek was doing. She giggled when she saw him struggling to put his bow tie on. She placed her bag on the floor and turned him around. Meredith straightened the bow tie and smiled. "There, it's perfect."

"You went shopping?" Derek asked noticing the bag.

"Oh, yeah, I found my dress, but it's going to be a surprise, so I'll worry about getting the corsage to match. And you are going to get this suit because it's very hot. We'll just have to work some magic with that hair... Maybe we can get our hair done together." She joked.

"Funny."

* * *

Two weeks later was prom. Meredith had skipped school since it's on a Friday night and she had to go get pampered like the rest of the girls at the school who are going will be doing. Of course her mother didn't care, and probably wasn't even aware it was prom night.

The dress Meredith chose to wear was the sexy ruby dress. She had the hair salon curl her hair, and had the nail salon do her nails black. Three was when Meredith got into her dress and added accessories to make the look complete. She had added her diamond pendant to her neck and her diamond stud earrings to her ears. Meredith's doorbell rang, meaning it was Derek coming to pick her up. She slipped her black heels on, and went down to the kitchen to get her corsage and Derek's boutonniere out of the fridge where she was keeping it fresh.

Meredith opened the door and checked Derek out head to toe, having a big smile appear on her face to approve his look. She helped him put his boutonniere on his jacket, and then the Shepherds' began taking pictures of the two young kids.

"Does your mother approve of that dress, Meredith?" Carolyn asked, obviously finding the dress to be too sexy from a mother's perspective.

Meredith sweetly smiled and lied bluntly. "Of course. She helped me pick it out! Oh look our car is here, let's go, Derek."

Meredith had rented a fancy town car for her and Derek to ride to prom in, obviously using mommy's credit card. Derek kept telling Meredith she looked great, and it might have been at the moment, Derek began to see Meredith in a different perspective.

They arrived at prom, which was being held on the top floor of some hotel. Meredith and Derek took prom pictures first so what she had worked on all day wasn't going to be for a waste. After pictures were taken, Meredith grabbed Derek's hand and guided him to the dance floor. Meredith knew Derek couldn't dance; like literally couldn't dance to save his life. But she was determined to get some dances out of him no matter what.

Meredith couldn't stop laughing at her best friend, and then a slow song came on. Derek was better at slow songs because all you have to do it rock back and forth with your partner, where faster paced songs requires you to be more energetic.

"My goal by next prom is to get you to be a better dancer." Meredith smiled. "I'll even pay for dance lessons if I have to, which I probably will. You're an awful dancer, you know that?"

"I think I'm aware."

"Like you would think someone who plays a sax would know how to dance." She joked. "You know, be able to feel the beat."

"You just love teasing me about this, don't you?"

"I really do."

The song ended, and they both went to grab a drink of punch. It was getting too hot in the room, so the decided to go out on the rooftop and overlook the view of Boston they had.

"Are you having fun?" Meredith asked.

"I'm glad you forced me to come." Derek said.

"Good, because there was no way in hell I was going to let you be at home."

 **Hey look who's back with a new story! Okay, well I'm not as busy as I thought I would be with college so I've written a couple of stories; one that's already done but debating about posting, and others like this one that aren't complete. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and story idea! So leave a review, follow, and favorite!**

 **** Also, I'll probably not be updating as quick as I did with my two previous stories just because I only have like 3 or 4 chapters written, and I'm planning on going back to change them a bit. So until next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last day of school, and you know what Meredith did? Not go to school. She and her girl friends hung out in her backyard and lounged beside the pool, getting in a tan. Meredith tried to get Derek to ditch with her, but he wanted to keep his perfect attendance, which Meredith laughed at. There was no way in hell you would ever see Meredith Grey with a perfect attendance. She stays home if something doesn't feel right with her; even if it's the smallest thing.

Meredith made her and her friends a martini and brought them out for them to drink. As they were relaxing in the sun, Meredith heard a guy say her name and saw Derek appear coming from around the gate. He didn't get a chance to say anything because Meredith spoke up and said, "Hey, go get your swimsuit. There's a martini with your name on it." With that Derek turned around to go back to his house.

"I can't believe you hang out with that geek." Natasha laughed.

"Yeah, Mer, like you would befriend one of us if we were ever seen with a geek like him." Ashley agreed.

"And what's up with his hair?" Lindy laughed. "Like ever heard of hair product?"

"Yes, Derek is a geek but he's more like geek charming." Meredith said. "He can look very hot when he tries to; like at prom. Recognized that geek I was with? Probably not because he had gotten a hair cut, had it styled with product; was in a new sexy suit. And you know what? If you don't like that I hang out with him, go ahead and befriend me. You just have to find a new hang out place this summer, and I know neither of your guys' houses can live up to mine, so shut your mouths up or get your asses out of my house."

"You know what? We don't need you. Let's go guys." Natasha said.

"Good, bye." Meredith waved.

Derek returned ten minutes later, and wondered where her friends went. Meredith told him not to worry and had him lay in the lounge chair beside her.

"Do you have to be wearing such a skimpy swimsuit?" Derek asked.

"First of all, it's called a bikini. Second, yes if I want to get an even tan. Third, what did I say about that hair product, Derek? You have so much potential if you just use a little hair product every day."

"Seriously, every day?"

Meredith let out a sigh. "I'm going to have to spend my whole summer giving you a makeover, don't I? It's senior year and you'll be walking in with a bam by the time I'm done with you."

"You seriously don't have to do it." Derek assured her. "And please put something on; all I see is boobs."

She smirked at him. "What, you don't like it?"

Derek secretly did like it, and he was trying his hardest to keep his teenage male hormones under control so it wouldn't show. _Thank god her friends left_ , he thought.

After spending another thirty minutes outside, Meredith and Derek headed inside. Meredith had put a pair of shorts and a tank top over her bikini, and sat down on the couch, putting her legs on Derek.

"Is this really necessary?" He motioned to her legs.

Meredith ignored him. "So first thing we have to do with this Derek Shepherd makeover is definitely get you a brand new wardrobe; not saying you have a bad sense, but it could use a little improvement."

"Just say I have bad sense."

"Don't worry. By the end of summer, you'll have great sense and look great while you're at it. We're going to begin this transformation project Monday." She tossed him the remote to the TV. "You can pick what we'll watch."

* * *

Monday morning Meredith went over to the Shepherds' household, and knocked on the door seeing Derek's dad.

"Hey, Mr. Shepherd." She smiled. "Is Derek up?"

"You really expect a teenage boy to be up before noon?" He laughed. "He's in bed asleep."

"Well we have plans, so I'll just go wake him up if that's okay." Meredith ran up the stairs and barged into Derek's room where he was sleeping shirtless on his stomach. She smirked and then jumped onto the bed, landing on him. "Derek Shepherd! Get up! We're going shopping!"

Derek rolled over onto his back finding Meredith sitting on him. "Owe, what are you doing?"

"Well, last week I told my friend I was going to help spice himself up, and I'm keeping my word. So get up, shower, and I'll be downstairs waiting for you." Meredith climbed off Derek and headed for the door. "And put some product in your hair."

Meredith was sitting in the kitchen talking to two of Derek's sisters, Nancy and Kathleen, who happens to be home for the summer from college. Meredith explained to them how by the time she and Derek are back, they're not going to recognize their geeky brother. It was going to be a little bit of a challenge, but she believes she can do it.

When Derek appeared down in the kitchen, Meredith's eyes darted for his head. "What did I tell you about the hair product, Derek? That afro needs to be tamed!" Meredith reached into her bag for travel size hair gel bottle. "Come here."

"Do you always carry men hair gel with you?" Derek asked.

"When I'm with you, yes." Meredith poured some gel in her hand and brushed it through his hair. "I swear I have to do everything. Now let's go."

Meredith drove Derek to the mall. First thing they did was get Derek's hair cut. Yes, he did get it cut for prom, but Meredith had an idea of a hairstyle that Derek would look great with, and it requires it to be shorter than it is. She explained to the woman exactly what she wanted for him; a little shorter shave in the back, but fuller on top, but with a little less hair just so it won't be so crazy.

After Meredith approved of the hair cut, she took him into a cool clothing store for teens, and pulled out a bunch of clothes, he'd probably never buy if he was on his own, for him to try on.

"Okay, those jeans make your ass look amazing, so get a couple." Meredith ordered. "And I really like how that t-shirt look with that jacket, so you're getting it."

When Meredith was satisfied with what Derek had bought, she had him change into one of his new outfits; a pair of khaki shorts, with a blue short sleeve button down, and white shoes. To celebrate her success, Meredith took them to a frozen yogurt place.

"You really look great, Derek." Meredith smiled. "Definitely going to have trouble keeping the ladies off you now."

"Who says that's going to be a bad thing?" He joked.

"Oh, I see how you are now! I approve greatly; just don't let your sexy new look turn you into a huge ass with an even bigger ego. I love some of your geeky quirks. You're like a geek charming now, and there's nothing wrong with that."

* * *

Meredith walked into the kitchen at the Shepherds' where most of his family was. "Introducing the new and improved Derek Shepherd." Derek appeared and his sisters couldn't believe what their geeky brother was turned into thanks to Meredith Grey. "Nancy, Kathleen, I believe you both owe me twenty now." Meredith smiled.

"Well who would of thought this was hiding under that afro." Kathleen motioned to Derek.

"And clothes that didn't fit him." Nancy added. "Like at all."

"Oh, and I'm not done with the Derek Shepherd makeover yet. Dancing is next on my list."

"Please." Amelia, Derek's youngest sister, said. "It hurts the eyes when he tries to dance."

Meredith held her hand out and Nancy and Kathleen both placed a twenty in her hand. "Thank you, now I'm going home because that was exhausting. You guys are on hair patrol and make sure he puts product in it each day."

 **Thank you all for all the great reviews (I said sarcastically). Really just one? Are you guys really that lazy haha. Whatever, I'm just kidding, but seriously, don't be shy and leave a review, especially when I'm being nice and giving you a quick update :p**

 **Thanks for reading! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith was laying in her bed with Derek beside her watching a movie together with a bowl of popcorn in between them. They'v been having sleepovers for as long as Meredith could remember. There was never an issue for Meredith and Derek sleeping in the same bed together because their parents knew there was nothing going on between them; they're just really good friends; like brother and sister.

"So I was thinking tomorrow we'll work with the dancing." Meredith said. "It may take a few days to get you... decent, so you're not hurting everyone's eyes." She joked. "We should order pizza."

"Don't you have other friends to hang with besides me?"

"I could ask the same to you." Meredith reached for her phone that was on the bedside table on Derek's side. "You're going to walk in the school on the first day with everyone wondering who this hot stuff is; trust me. Now what kind of pizza do you want?"

* * *

Meredith was once again in her bikini getting a tan in while the sun was in perfect position. She had music blasting and ordered Derek to dance for her.

"No. No. No. Okay." Meredith got up from the lounge chair. "The biggest problem with your dancing is all the stupid extra stuff you do. Like what the fuck is this?" She mimicked what Derek was doing. "And no weird facial expressions; just smile like you're having fun. Jump around with your arms up like this."

Derek looked away and grinned trying to hold some composure while Meredith breasts bounce up and down as she showed him what to do. "Mer, please put a top on."

"No. I'm tanning. Now do what I just showed you, and if you can do it correctly, we can be done with the improve Derek Shepherd project." Meredith laid back down in the lounge chair and turned a different song on. "Okay, go."

* * *

Normally Meredith wouldn't do this. She was invited to a party and she decided she'd take Derek with her. She's happy with how far he'v come along, and now he is able to dance decently in public without embarrassing himself and the people around him. Meredith wore shorts with a skimpy top and converse shoes. Derek also wore shorts with a plain t-shirt and tennis shoes.

Meredith drove to where the party was being thrown at. When they walked in, Meredith saw her ex-friends drinking a beer, and she smirked and waved at them when they stared at her and the new and improve Derek.

"Okay, I'm going to go grab a beer and be right back." Meredith told Derek. She walked over to the cooler and then to her ex-friends. "Hey guys." She gave them the most fake smile ever. "So why haven't we hung out lately? Because I'm friends with Derek? Probably a bad mistake now. Oh and guys, I see you eyeing him. But guess what, Derek doesn't like bitches, so stay away from him. Okay, good talk."

Meredith walked back over to Derek and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go dance." She led Derek to the dance floor, and began to dance, while taking sips of her beer.

"Just for you to know, you're not driving us home tonight." He said.

"Relax, Der. It's just one beer. It's totally safe."

One beer turned into two and three. Meredith began to get tipsy and Derek forced her to hand over the keys to her car so he could drive them home. It's now passed midnight, so against Meredith's will, they left the party together.

Derek helped Meredith up to her room since she was a little drunk, but not majorly drunk. When they reached her room, Meredith pushed Derek onto her bed and climbed on top of him. Derek wasn't sure what was happening and was trying to get her off, but she wouldn't. Next thing he knew it, Meredith was kissing him.

"I've always wanted to do that." Meredith confessed. Her eyes and hands wandered down to his shorts zipper. "Actually." She giggled, as she unzipped and unbutton them. She stuck her hand down Derek's shorts, which made him gasp. "I've always wanted to do this..."

"Mer-" He moaned. "We shouldn't."

"I say we should, and your body agrees with me."

Derek had never done this before; never had sex with a girl before so this was all new to him. He also knew Meredith was drunk and chances are she would never do this if she was sober. He moaned again as Meredith rubbed his erected dick in her hand. This was obviously not new for Meredith. She knew exactly what she was doing. He was unable to last much longer and came.

Meredith pouted and gave him lip. "You weren't supposed to- You were supposed to wait until you were in me!" Derek's heart was beating fast as he watched Meredith pulled her shirt and shorts off so she was just in her matching bra and panties. She smirked at him. "You like what you see?"

Meredith leaned over and kissed Derek on his lips again. She undid her bra, and let her breasts fall. Meredith reached for Derek's hand and placed it on one of her breast. Derek knew from there on out there was no way to get out of this current situation.

So he took control, which was totally unlike him, and flipped Meredith so she was on the bottom. Meredith was breathing heavy and watched as Derek took his shirt and shorts off. She looked at him seductively which definitely turned him on again, because his dick was now erected again.

Drunk Meredith knew Derek had never done this before, and so does sober Meredith, so she crawled over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing him to fall flat onto his back. Meredith was kissing him and she moved up and down on him, causing both to moan in pleasure.

* * *

Morning came and Meredith woke up with it almost noon. She was confused when she noticed she was wearing Derek's shirt he was wearing the night before. Her eyes widened when she remembered what happened. She glanced over to Derek who was asleep beside her and then looked under the covers.

 _Shit._

And this is why Meredith never brought Derek to parties; one of the reasons anyways. Meredith will admit she'v always thought about having sex with Derek, but it was never supposed to happen because now it's going to ruin their friendship.

 _Shit._

Meredith climbed out of bed and slipped into her clothes, laying Derek's shirt on the bed. She went down stairs and grabbed a bowel of cereal. She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on to try to forget about what happened. But how could she? She and Derek had sex last night. She should really be figuring out what's going to happen when he wakes up.

Meredith's eyes widened again when she realized something. She took Derek's virginity.

 _Shit._

Meredith heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She briefly closed her eyes trying to think what she should do.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Meredith could spin this all around and say this was the final step in the Derek Shepherd transformation project; lose your virginity. But then that would be really mean, and it could hurt his feelings. But then again, she could spin it again, and say she's willing to give him pointers so when he finally has a girl, he's not clueless and will be able to please her.

 _No, I can't do that to him._

Meredith turned around when she heard Derek say hey to her, and she replied with saying hey back. He plotted himself beside Meredith, but neither of them seemed to want to talk about what happened, which may be a good thing.

 _Let's just forget it._

 **Ohhh, things got hot in this chapter ;D**

 **I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far! And before anyone says anything, no, I'm not changing this into an M rating just because I think we all can handle a little sexual content under T :p**

 **Okay. Not sure when I'll update again, but I hope it'll be somewhat soon. Remember to leave a review, follow, and favorite! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom but it's my senior year!" Meredith yelled. "We can't just move my senior year of high school!"

"I don't care it's your senior year. You can finish high school in Seattle."

"You're being such a huge bitch, mom! No other parent would do this to their child. Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hat you, Meredith."

"Yes you do! You never even wanted me! You were better off just putting me up for adoption when dad left. At least then I would have had a family who'd love me; who would had wanted me!"

Meredith barged out of the house and got into her car. Out of all the years they could have moved, her mother had to choose now when it's her last year of high school; the best year of school out of them all, and now Meredith doesn't even get to spend it with the people she grew up with.

Meredith lost her train of thoughts when she heard a knock on her car window. She looked up and saw Derek, so she rolled her window down.

"Were you fighting with your mom again?"

"Were we that loud?"

"Everyone in Boston heard you." He joked. "You okay?"

Meredith sighed. "We're moving. Apparently mommy dearest was offered a job back at the hospital she previously worked at in Seattle and she accepted it. We're moving at the end of August."

"What about school? It's our senior year!"

"She doesn't give a shit, Derek. Wanna know why she doesn't give a shit? Because it concerns her daughter she never wanted."

"Don't say that. I'm sure she did want you."

"No, she didn't, Derek." Meredith said. "She never wanted me. My dad wanted me, but then my mom did shit that drove my dad away. And then she was stuck with the daughter she never wanted." Meredith turned the key in the ignition. "Just- I'm going."

* * *

Meredith came back home a few hours later and saw that her mother was gone, but now saw a for sale sign up in front of the house. Honestly, Meredith felt like running it down with her car just to show her mom how she feels exactly about this whole thing.

Meredith went next door to the Shepherds'. She let herself in, and barged up into Derek's room not caring for a moment what he might be doing or not doing.

"God, Meredith, don't you knock?" Derek asked. He had just gotten out of the shower and only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Not like I haven't seen it before." Meredith can't believe she just said that. She climbed onto Derek's bed and laid down on it. "Why is my mom being such a bitch? No I'll tell you why. Because she's a bitch to everyone except for those who are not her daughter."

"Mer, can you please leave so I can get dress?"

Meredith sat up. "This is basically a fuck you to me. Like 'fuck you, Meredith, for ruining my life. I should had never had you'. Ugh!" She slammed her head back down on Derek's pillow. "I'm not moving; she can't make me. I'll live here with you."

"Technically she can make you. She's still your mom and you're only seventeen."

"Please, Derek." She scoffed. "She was never my mom. Your mom was more of a mom to me than my own mother."

"Uh, Mer, seriously leave so I can get dress." He said.

Meredith rolled onto her stomach and put his pillow on top of her head. "There I'm not looking." As Derek took his towel off to put his boxers on, Meredith sat up and turned around. "And you know what?"

"God, Mer, seriously." Derek quickly pulled the towel back up so he was covered.

"Derek, I'm not looking, I promise. Just get dress and lay next to me. I need to vent."

"Okay, then go home and I'll come over after I'm dressed."

Meredith groaned. "Ugh, fine. It's not like you got anything to be embarrassed of."

* * *

"Maybe the issue is I look like my dad." Meredith said. "Maybe that's why she hates me; because she hates my dad."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Is she ever home to be with me? No. I bet she won't even attend my high school graduation! I bet I'll have no family there; definitely no friends since it'll be my senior year and it'll be too late to make friends."

"Then I'll skip mine and cheer you on."

"No. You're an over achiever and you have to be at yours." Meredith sighed and sat up in her bed. "You know what I want to do right now? And no I'm not drunk right now." Derek's heart began to beat fast. "You can say no if you're not into it."

Derek was nervous to ask what she was thinking of. "What?"

"I want to release my anger and frustration in another way. Let's have sex."

"You want to release your anger on me?" He asked.

"No, it'll be fun." Meredith smirked at him. "I know we haven't talked about the other time because I was drunk, but you weren't and didn't you have fun? I'm also allowing a boy to have sex with me. Anyone else would take me up on that offer."

"Meredith, we're friends."

"Ever heard of friends with benefits?" Meredith climbed onto Derek's lap. She put her mouth inches from his ear and whispered, "Come on, Der. Just this once. It'll be fun and feel amazing."

Derek reluctantly agreed, though deep down, ever since the last time, he'v kind of been wanting to do it again, just because of how amazing it felt; all the things she did to him.

Meredith and Derek both got undressed and tossed their clothes to the ground. Meredith was on top of Derek and began to kiss him, rubbing her body against his. She felt his erection, and then moved from his lips down until she reached it. Last time she didn't put it in her mouth, but out of Derek's surprise, this time she did, and massaged it in her hand as well. Derek was moaning in pleasure and had Meredith stop before he came.

Meredith climbed back onto Derek, and slid his erected dick into her. She moved up and down on him, burying her face into his neck. Meredith was moaning and ordered Derek to go faster. She changed position, and like in sync, they both came at the same time.

Meredith smiled and gave Derek a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Derek."

This was definitely not the last time they had sex together. Derek and Meredith never had sex in his house because there is always at least one other person in that house. At least at Meredith's the house is empty, and they can be as loud as they want without a care.

At the moment, they're like friends with benefits, though Derek wish they could be more. But they can't because she'll be moving within weeks, and a long distant relationship would be awful, unless they decide to go to the same college after they graduate. That way they could continue their relationship if they did date.

It was now the last day Meredith was going to be living next door to Derek, and they had sex together for the last time; at least until they meet again; if they ever will.

"I'm going to miss this." Meredith confessed. "Being able to have sleep overs with you; movie marathons."

"I'm going to miss the sex."

Meredith slapped his arm. "I hope you're going to miss me more than free sex."

"Of course I will, Mer. You'v been in my life for as long as I could remember." He said.

"Don't forget to put gel in your hair. You're not going to have me and my small bottle of gel in my backpack saving you. I'll make sure Amy won't let you leave the house without it styled."

"I hate how we're saying goodbye." Derek said.

"This isn't goodbye." Meredith assured him. "It's more of a see you later."

 **So a lot happened in this chapter; they had sex again and Meredith's leaving. In the next chapter it will be set about ten years later during their second year of residency. So I got the perfect idea for this story literally a second ago, so basically all the prewritten chapters I have besides the next one has to go to fit with this idea.**

 **Okay. Thanks for reading!**

 **Follow and favorite if you haven't done so already! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_8 Years Later..._

Meredith was back in Boston to visit with her mother. Ellis Grey was back working at Boston General. A few years ago she was offered a job back there, and the rest is history. She eventually became chief and that was that. Meredith drove to the hospital since she didn't have a house key to get her mother's extra. As she was on the elevator going up to the surgical unit, it stopped at another floor and a man wearing a white doctor coat stepped on. Meredith gave him a friendly smile.

When the elevator reached the fourth floor, Meredith and that man stepped off. Her mother, Ellis Grey, was looking at the surgical board when she walked over to her.

"Mother." Ellis didn't stop writing on the board. "Mom, mommy."

"Meredith, what." She snapped. "I'm busy."

"What, no welcome home, darling?" Meredith said that as a joke, though her mother didn't find it that funny. "Okay, well I need the house key to get in."

"I only have one."

"Okay, can you give it to me?"

"No."

"No? Mom, how am I supposed to get into the house?"

"Not my problem." She put the marker cap back on the white board marker and turned to Meredith. "Isn't there a bimbo you can go hook up with?"

Meredith's eyes widened when her mother said bimbo. "Seriously, mom? I come to visit with you after getting back from Europe, and this is how I'm treated? I'm tired, mom. May I please have the house key?"

"Go sleep in an on call room." Ellis walked away.

Meredith felt like yelling and she actually did. "I hate you, mom!"

"Grow up, Meredith, you're almost twenty-five!"

Meredith stared at the surgical board and saw one name that looked familiar. The board read: _Hematoma. Doctor:_ _Oliver, M. Intern: Shepherd, D._

Meredith turned around when she heard a voice say behind her, _I see you arguing with your mom hasn't changed a bit._ She looked at the man up and down and didn't recognize him. "Do I know you?" She asked.

"You should. We only lived next door to each other for thirteen years." He said. Meredith was still clueless. "Maybe this will spark your memory. I was that boy who had an uncontrollable afro, and you were the girl who would always keep a bottle of hair gel on her at all times to tame it."

A smile appeared on Meredith's face. "Derek?"

"Ah, you do remember." He grinned.

"Oh my god." Meredith jumped into his arms and gave Derek a hug. "I didn't know you work here."

"Well I just started a few months ago; I'm a intern."

 _No wonder I didn't know he worked here_ , Meredith thought, _I've been backpacking across Europe._

"So how have you been?" Derek asked.

"I just got back from Europe. Mom's being a bitch like always and won't give me the house key to sleep; told me to sleep in an on call room."

"So nothing has changed much?"

She shook her head. "Except with you." Meredith gestured up and down at him. "What the hell happened. I left Boston with you nerdy and scrawny, now look at you. Buff and..." She touched his arm. "Muscley? I'm impressed, really."

Derek grinned.

"So girlfriend or no?"

"Yes, actually. She's an intern at New York; went to med school together. Her name is Addison."

Honestly, Meredith felt a little disappointed to hear that. "I'm happy for you. So the long distance thing, how is that working out?"

"I'll admit it's tough. Because we're interns, the hospital owns us, so it's not like we can see each other much. So how long are you in Boston for?"

"I haven't decided yet." Meredith feels like it'll be longer now that she knows her former best friend, Derek Shepherd, is here. "But I should let you get back to work. Um, it was great seeing you again after all these years."

"You too, Meredith."

"And maybe I'll see you around."

"You better as long as you don't bring that bottle of hair gel around ever again."

Meredith smiled. "I don't think you need me anymore in that department." _Or any department_ , she thought. "Um, bye, Derek."

"Bye, Meredith."

* * *

Meredith was able to break into her mother's house to let herself in since her mother wasn't going to hand over the house key. She went straight up to her room and climbed into bed thinking about Derek Shepherd; her old best friend.

Honestly, Meredith haven't thought about him since she and her mother moved to Seattle eight years ago. _Man a lot can change in eight years_ , she thought. When Meredith and her mother moved, she and Derek tried their best to stay in contact, but because of the distance and time difference, they just slowly stopped talking and forgot about each other.

She wonders if Derek ever kept up with his Derek Shepherd makeover she spend all summer creating. Meredith shook that thought out of his head because he obviously figured something out if he looks the way he does now. And now he has a girlfriend; he probably figured out how to talk to girls too or maybe some other girl took him under her wing when she left.

Meredith cleared her mind and shut her eyes, telling herself she'll see him again tomorrow.

 **Ahh, okay, look who updated. So I decided to change this story because I hated out it was going. So Meredith will not be a doctor in this story and Derek and I'm not giving much away, but I like this idea much better.**

 **Okay, so I only have this chapter written at the moment, but I'm planning on spending today writing future chapters. So yeah! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. Author's Note

**Just letting you all know, there's going to be super slow updates for both stories as of right now because this week I start school again. I'll try my best to update as much as I can, but I'm taking more units this semester so I may be busier. Okay, I'll see you whenever I post the new chapter.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
